1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an exercise device and a method of using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low friction glide type exercise device and method for using the same that is adaptable for strength training and muscle building by working numerous muscle groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home exercise is becoming increasingly more popular. Home exercise offers the health benefits of regular exercise while recognizing that many people have difficulty in finding sufficient time in their schedule for a full workout at a health club or gymnasium. An exerciser may exercise at home whenever the exerciser's schedule permits. This flexibility in scheduling often allows for a more consistent and thus healthful exercise regime.
Home exercise, however, has its drawbacks. In particular, in order to exercise all or most of the muscle groups, multiple pieces of home exercise equipment may be required. Furthermore, these multiple pieces of equipment may require permanent installation in the exerciser's home.
Permanent or not, many popular pieces of home exercise equipment occupy a great deal of space. This makes the use of this equipment impractical in homes or apartments which do not have the required extra space. Furthermore, non-permanent pieces of equipment are often difficult to disassemble and may require much storage space even when disassembled. A user must then often choose between an exercise device providing a complete exercise regime and a device which fits the exerciser's home space.
There is, thus, a need for exercise equipment which may be easily stored when not in use, does not occupy a great deal of space when in use and provides for exercising all or most of the muscle groups.
Some methods and devices are known. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,868 issued in the name of Montgomery discloses a power push-up device that has a flat fixed base onto which a number of push up gripping handles are positioned at various angles (symmetrically about a centerline).
U.S. Pat. No. D662,997 issued in the name of Su discloses an ornamental design for a fitness device that includes two aligned handles.
U.S. Patent Publication US2005/0148448, published in the name of Mersch, describes a portable push-up board having two pairs of gripping handles. One pair is positioned laterally, and the second paired positioned perpendicularly are laterally slidable.
U.S. Pat. No. D599,417 issued in the name of Friedman et al. discloses a push-up exercise device that has a gripping, not a sliding, lower surface.
U.S. Pat. No. D654,545 issued in the name of Richard discloses a push up device having lower rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. D580,998 issued in the name of Lin discloses a push-up exerciser showing an offset handle supported above a pair of laterally elongated base elements.
U.S. Pat. No. D354,100 issued in the name of Tsay et al. discloses a pushup exerciser stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,951,055 issued in the name of Mulderrig et al. discloses push up blocks that have a pointed, balancing apex on its lower support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,262 issued in the name of Vayntraub discloses convex shaped pushup handles.
And, U.S. Patent Publication US 2010/0087301, published in the name of Juncker, describes a balancing device similar to a “wobble” board that has a pivoting lower pedestal that could possibly be used as part of sliding exercise regime.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a portable exercise device and method for using the same that is adaptable for working numerous muscle groups.